


Ne quittez pas (No cuelgue)

by friedlittlefish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: A Baekhyun le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que se le daba bien escuchar a los demás, pero nunca pensó que pondría su talento en práctica con alguien a quien jamás había visto.





	1. Marcación

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para la quinta gala de [exo 12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/)

A Baekhyun le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que se le daba bien escuchar a los demás, pero nunca pensó que pondría su talento en práctica con alguien a quien jamás había visto. 

*

*

*

La primera vez que ocurre, Baekhyun está sentado en una cafetería de Hoegi revisando el correo electrónico. El pequeño ordenador blanco que descansa sobre la mesa de metal frío gruñe por lo bajo y protesta; parece que se resiste a trabajar, aunque finalmente se termina resignando y aceptando su destino ante la insistencia de los dedos delicados de su dueño. Baekhyun suspira de forma distraída al compás del ruidito mientras teclea una respuesta rápida para el correo electrónico que le ha mandado el encargado del departamento de publicidad de la empresa, quien a su vez le pregunta si cree que el naranja butano será el color de la nueva temporada. 

―No, Zitao, el naranja butano nunca será el color de la temporada ―murmura entre dientes mientras intenta contener una sonrisita sin demasiado éxito―. Naranja butano, dice… 

Es exactamente al llevarse la taza de café con caramelo a los labios y dar un tímido sorbo cuando su teléfono móvil vibra enfadado sobre la mesa. Un número desconocido aparece en la pantalla en grandes cifras blancas, y Baekhyun suspira derrotado porque lo más probable es que Chanyeol se haya olvidado el móvil en casa de Yifan y lo esté llamando desde el teléfono de algún desconocido. Es demasiado temprano para tratar con él pero, como buen amigo que presume de ser, desliza un dedo sobre la pantalla y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja al mismo tiempo que se sube las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Entonces, vuelve a fijar la vista en la pantalla del ordenador, que parpadea con un nuevo mensaje, esta vez del departamento de recursos humanos. 

―Chanyeol, como me pidas que vaya a recogerte a saber dónde te haré tragar una raqueta de tenis en cuanto ponga un pie en... 

―Sehun, Sehun, por favor, ayúdame —dice sin embargo una voz que no se parece en absoluto a la de Chanyeol—. ¿Has visto a Monggu? Hace un rato que lo estoy buscando pero no aparece por ningún sitio y no sé dónde puede haber ido. No me contesta cuando lo llamo y no sé, pensé que podría haberse ido a tu casa. Por favor, dime que está en tu casa. 

―Eh… —titubea Baekhyun―. Siento decirte esto, pero creo que te has equivocado de número ―continúa, en cierto modo preocupado porque el tal Monggu se haya perdido―. Yo no soy Sehun. 

Ante esta respuesta, la voz al otro lado de la línea parece quedarse sin palabras, porque el silencio se apodera de la situación durante unos incómodos segundos. 

―Yo… ―musita al fin―. Ah, yo… Lo... lo sient... 

―¿Estás buscando a alguien? ―Baekhyun se sorprende a sí mismo al preguntar, pero la otra persona parece bastante agitada y no puede evitarlo―. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

―Estoy… Estoy buscando a Monggu ―la voz suena ansiosa, intranquila―. Hace un rato que no sé dónde está y cuando lo llamo no me contesta y… 

La voz es grave, masculina, aunque tiene definitivamente un deje de agudeza y desesperación que solo alguien joven puede tener, así que Baekhyun se aventura a adivinar: 

―¿Quién es Monggu, tu hermanito? ―pregunta con delicadeza, como si hablara con un crío asustadizo al que no quiere asustar. 

La persona al otro lado de la línea suelta entonces una sonora carcajada a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra. Baekhyun se vuelve a subir las gafas por el puente de la nariz con pereza mientras se pregunta qué exactamente es gracioso de lo que ha dicho. 

―Mi hermanito… ―ríe entrecortadamente el otro―. Supongo que se podría decir que en cierto modo sí que lo es, pero no del todo ―explica―. Monggu es mi perro. 

Baekhyun se queda helado en el asiento, al igual que la mano con la que llevaba unos minutos ya removiendo con parsimonia el líquido que descansa dentro de la taza. 

―Tu… perro ―escupe de forma poco ceremoniosa. 

Por alguna razón, una imagen en la que se muestra un gráfico de la escala de patetismo del mes le indica (con una risotada muy parecida a la de Chanyeol como música de fondo) que su absurdo acaba de superar con creces al de su propio jefe, Joonmyun. 

Y Joonmyun le contesta a la voz femenina del antivirus cuando esta le dice que «La base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada». 

Baekhyun sabe que la metida de pata que acaba de tener es digna de estar en _El libro de los récords Guinness,_ así que no se extrañará si en cualquier momento aparece de la nada un señor felicitándolo por su nuevo logro y dándole un bonito certificado encuadernado en terciopelo azul marino. 

―Sí, Monggu es mi perro ―repite la voz, estresada una vez más. El sonido saca con éxito a Baekhyun de su ensoñación―. Se ha perdido hace un rato y no sé si es que se ha escapado o… 

―Lo... lo siento ―dice Baekhyun frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de que la otra persona no puede verlo―. Puedo… ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ―inquiere esperanzado; el tono que usa el otro muchacho parece bastante triste. No puede hacerle daño intentar hacerle las cosas más fáciles, ¿no? 

―No, no realmente ―admite con derrota el otro―. A no ser que encuentres a mi perro, claro está ―añade con una risita seca. 

―¿Cómo es Monggu? ―pregunta entonces Baekhyun―. Ya sabes, por si lo veo. 

―Pues… ―La otra voz parece dudar unos instantes―. Es un caniche marrón, color canela, más bien. Tiene los ojos negros, y creo que tenía puesto un jersey rojo de lana la última vez que le vi. A no ser que se lo quitara antes de escaparse, claro está, que no me sorprendería ―resopla; parece estar pensando en sus próximas palabras al mismo tiempo que revuelve algo al otro lado de la línea―. No sé qué más decirte, la verdad, estoy un poco bloqueado ahora mismo. 

Mientras lo escucha, Baekhyun abre el nuevo correo que le ha mandado Zitao hace un segundo en el que le adjunta intentos desesperados y pruebas fehacientes en forma de fotografías espantosas para convencerlo de que, ciertamente, el naranja butano será el color de la temporada. 

―¿Y si me mandas una foto? ―murmura distraído entonces. 

―¿Cómo? ―El otro parece confuso. 

De repente, Baekhyun abre mucho los ojos; la idea es genial. 

―¡Claro! ―exclama satisfecho―. Si tengo una foto podré reconocerlo en seguida si lo veo. 

Unos segundos pasan en silencio mientras el otro muchacho probablemente pondera la situación. 

―Es buena idea ―concede al fin. 

Baekhyun suelta una risita complacida que el otro le devuelve, aunque de forma ligeramente más tensa. 

―Vale. Bien. Entonces… Entonces ahora cuelgo y te… te mando una foto de Monggu. 

―Exacto ―corrobora Baekhyun―. Y si yo lo veo, te llamaré enseguida para que puedas reunirte con él otra vez. 

―Muy… bien. ―El otro no parece estar demasiado convencido, pero no dice nada más al respecto. 

―Venga, cuelga y llama al Sehun de verdad, que seguro que él te puede ayudar también. ―Al mismo tiempo que habla, Baekhyun niega con la cabeza horrorizado ante las fotos del tanga de leopardo naranja que Zitao ha adjuntado en el correo electrónico por accidente. Una vocecita pequeña en su interior desea que alguien le rocíe los ojos con ácido clorhídrico, visto que esa será una imagen que jamás podrá quitarse de la cabeza. Puede que hasta necesite terapia también. 

Con un tímido saludo, aunque algo dubitativo, el otro muchacho se despide, y Baekhyun le desea suerte antes de colgar. De verdad desea que el chico encuentre a su perro. 

Una vez Baekhyun se acomoda en la silla, se dispone a marcar el número de Zitao para advertirle de que si se le ocurre añadir un solo ápice de naranja a la publicidad de la nueva temporada ya puede ir diciéndole adiós a su trabajo. También escribe una nota mental para acordarse de pedirle _por favor_ que se deshaga de ese horrible tanga cuanto antes.


	2. Llamada

La siguiente vez que ocurre, unas semanas más tarde, Baekhyun está en casa. 

El tiempo no parece querer que salga a la calle a pesar de tener el día libre, así que decide quedarse en el sofá cómodo y calentito, envuelto en un par de mantas mientras intercala ratos en los que trabaja y ratos en los que ve la televisión, dormita o habla por Skype con Zitao, que sigue empeñado en usar naranja butano para la publicidad del trimestre. Después de dos semanas de aguante, Baekhyun sigue sin ceder. También sigue sin atreverse a decirle lo del tanga. 

Está viendo un capítulo de _CSI: Miami_ cuando el móvil, en modo silencio, vibra sobre la mesa de forma casi obscena, rompiendo al mismo tiempo la escena de tensión que la serie había inducido en el adormilado Baekhyun. El brillo de la pantalla lo hace entrecerrar los ojos para ver con dificultad un nombre que no recuerda haber guardado en la agenda; unos momentos más tarde, un fugaz instante le aparece con claridad en la cabeza, y una voz angustiada que pregunta por un perro perdido lo devuelve al presente con un golpe de realidad. 

―¿Dígame? ―contesta con voz pastosa. 

Intenta acordarse de cómo se llama aquella persona (porque no, definitivamente no es Monggu como le chiva su teléfono), pero ningún nombre hace acto de presencia en su, por lo demás, neblinosa cabeza. 

―Hola ―dice una voz tímida al otro lado de la línea. Definitivamente, es el muchacho de la otra vez. 

―Hola ―repite él―. ¿Puedo… ayudarte en algo? 

Baekhyun escucha el sonido que la lluvia que comienza a caer hace al impactar contra los cristales mientras espera una respuesta por parte del otro, respuesta que tarda un largo momento en llegar. 

―Es… Bueno, soy yo ―tartamudea, obviamente nervioso―, el del otro día. El del perro. No sé si te acuerdas de mí. 

―Sí, te recuerdo. ¿Has encontrado ya a Monggu? ―Una pequeña llamita de esperanza se le enciende en el pecho; espera oír buenas noticias. 

El tono de la otra persona decae de forma considerable entonces, así que la impía lluvia apaga la llamita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

―Eh… No, no lo he encontrado todavía. 

―Vaya, lo… Lo siento mucho. ―Baekhyun ofrece una disculpa, aunque sabe que no ayudará en nada a que el otro se sienta mejor. 

―No es nada ―asegura―. Sigo buscándolo de todos modos. 

―Eso está bien. ―Baekhyun sonríe ligeramente, aunque no sabe qué más puede decir. Tampoco entiende por qué lo ha llamado aquel chico de nuevo, así que repite la pregunta que le hizo al principio de la conversación―. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

La lluvia se vuelve a adueñar de la situación durante unos segundos; el muchacho respira entrecortadamente, como si estuviera nervioso y no supiera bien qué decir. Baekhyun le quita el volumen a la televisión y apaga la lamparita que tiene junto al sofá, y entonces la habitación se sume en una agradable penumbra que lo abraza junto con la manta en la que se arrebuja mientras espera la respuesta del otro, que no tarda mucho más en llegar. 

―Verás, eres... ―comienza, mas se corta un instante después con una incipiente preocupación evidente en la voz―. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Te molesto? 

Baekhyun se ríe de forma entrecortada y niega con la cabeza. 

―No, tranquilo. Habla, te escucho. 

―Vale. Vale. ―De nuevo parece nervioso―. Necesitaba… Bueno, necesitaba hablar con alguien y no sabía muy bien con quién hacerlo y entonces me acordé de ti y de, bueno, cómo me animaste cuando se perdió Monggu y me ayudaste y... 

―Relájate, muchacho ―interviene Baekhyun cuando el otro comienza a hablar tan rápido que no es capaz de comprender lo que está diciendo―. No corras y tranquilízate, que no estás en ninguna carrera. ―Tras esto, añade otra risita. 

Al otro lado de la línea se oye una risita idéntica, aunque tras ella no llegan las palabras que Baekhyun espera que lleguen. 

―Venga, ¿qué era eso que querías contarme? ―insta con la voz ligeramente amortiguada por la manta que se sube hasta la barbilla. 

―Bueno, yo… estoy algo… ―suspira―. Algo agobiado. 

―¿Y eso? 

―Es la… universidad. ―Un rayo ilumina el salón, y el teniente Horatio Caine parece estar ya sobre la pista del asesino. 

Ah, universitario, piensa Baekhyun. Al menos no es tan joven como creía en un principio. 

―¿Qué le pasa a la universidad? ―insiste con cautela. 

―Es… No sé, estoy muy agobiado. ―No puede verlo, pero Baekhyun podría jurar que el muchacho está frunciendo el ceño―. Siempre me han gustado las mates, ¿sabes? ―explica con tono extraño, casi como si se avergonzara de tener tal afición―. Y pensé que hacer eso, estudiar mates, quiero decir. Eso era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero ahora… 

La línea se queda en silencio. 

―Ahora… ―Baekhyun está, sin saber muy bien por qué, impaciente por saber qué ocurre. 

―Ahora no sé, no consigo hacer nada bien ―admite el chico―. Cada examen, cada trabajo, cada lección… se me hace un mundo. Nadie me habla, estoy siempre solo en clase. No soy capaz de concentrarme y no entiendo nada, y parece que soy el único que tiene este problema porque el resto de mis compañeros parecen contentos y, yo qué sé, tal vez sea estúpido como no para de repetirme Sehun últimamente, quién sabe. 

―¿Sehun? ―el nombre le resulta en cierto modo familiar, y le suena como un eco distante al fondo de la cabeza aunque no consiga situar exactamente de dónde procede. 

―Sí, Sehun es mi mejor amigo. ―La voz parece insegura―. Pero la verdad es que ya no sé siquiera si puedo llamarlo así. 

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te ha hecho algo? 

El chico parece pensar detenidamente la respuesta que le murmura a la línea estática; habla de forma lenta y pausada. 

―No es que me haya hecho algo, por así decirlo, es más bien… lo que no hace. Un amigo debe estar siempre cuando uno lo necesita, ¿no es cierto? ―pregunta, y Baekhyun hace un ruidito de asentimiento―. Pues Sehun últimamente… No sé, creo que es desde que se ha echado novia, pero no me hace ni caso. Y no es que yo quiera que esté pendiente de mí todo el día, pero cuando lo llamo me cuelga al minuto y cada vez que intento hablar con él de algo serio como esto me da largas y se ríe de mí, como si yo fuera un niñato que solo quiere que le presten atención ―suspira, y parece muy cansado―. A lo mejor eso es lo que soy, un niñato, pero no sé… a veces necesito que alguien me escuche y me dé un empujón en la dirección correcta. 

Baekhyun está sin palabras. El muchacho suena tan angustiado que a él mismo se le ha formado un nudo en el estómago; sujeta el teléfono con fuerza. 

―Tienes razón ―dice finalmente―. Si Sehun es tu amigo debería estar contigo cuando lo necesitas, aunque sea para una tontería. Es normal que, bueno, que se haya echado novia, pero eso no le da derecho a reírse de ti cuando tienes un problema. 

―Si sé que Sehun tiene razón, si esto son solo tonterías que yo mismo estoy magnificando dentro de mi cab... 

―A ver, a ver, tengamos las cosas claras ―corta Baekhyun con los labios fruncidos―. Una cosa es un problema tonto y otra cosa es esto. Si estás… A ver, estar agobiado por la universidad es normal, creo que todos los que hemos pasado por ahí sabemos qué se siente. Dale algo de tiempo al asunto e intenta esforzarte un poco, pide ayuda a algún compañero si no entiendes las cosas o, no sé, habla con los profesores o búscate un tutor. 

La lluvia rellena el silencio que deja Baekhyun mientras busca alguna solución para aquel muchacho perdido. Se muerde el labio antes de hablar una vez más. 

―Ya… Ya te digo, es normal agobiarse. A veces escogemos el camino que queremos pero nos encontramos obstáculos inesperados. A veces, lo que creemos que es el camino correcto resulta no serlo y tenemos que volver atrás y cambiar de rumbo. No tienes por qué agobiarte con esto. Tómate las cosas con calma e inténtalo. Si ves que es imposible, da media vuelta y vuelve al punto de partida, busca un camino nuevo y empieza a andar. ―El techo parece estar pintado de azul de lo oscuro que está el día, y Baekhyun no sabe muy bien qué hacer para ayudar al chico. 

―Dicho así… las cosas no parecen demasiado complicadas ―admite entonces―. Voy a… Voy a intentarlo, a ver cómo lo hago. Siempre hay otros caminos. ―Esto último lo murmura más para sí mismo que para Baekhyun, y este sonríe al notarlo algo menos tenso. 

―Ahí lo tienes, chaval ―comenta un poco más aliviado―. Intenta no agobiarte y mira las cosas desde un punto de vista más… impersonal, por así decirlo. Y si no puedes verlo por ti mismo, pregúntale a algún amigo y ellos te darán más opiniones. 

La alegría de Baekhyun se ve un poco pasada por agua cuando el muchacho musita con tono triste: 

―No… tengo muchos amigos. De hecho, Sehun es mi único amigo, por así decirlo. Si no contamos a Monggu, claro ―añade con una risa que está a medio camino entre avergonzada y nerviosa. 

―¿Así que, perdona que hable así, el idiota de Sehun es tu único amigo? ―cavila Baekhyun. El otro ríe―. Bueno, ya tienes mi número, así que si ese cabeza de chorlito no te quiere escuchar, puedes llamarme a mí. 

―En… ¿En serio? ―El chico parece ser incapaz de creerse que lo que ha dicho Baekhyun sea cierto, y Baekhyun casi puede imaginarse su rostro anónimo con las cejas perdidas entre el flequillo y la boca formando una perfecta «o». 

―Por supuesto ―asegura―. Si necesitas algo, llámame. No puedo asegurarte que te lo vaya a coger siempre porque puede que esté en el trabajo, pero si ves que no, mándame un mensaje y ya está. 

―¿Estás…? ¿De verdad no es una molestia? Es un poco raro que un desconocido te diga que puedes llamarlo para contarle tus problemas, así que no sé si lo estás haciendo por compromiso o… 

―¡Oh, no, tranquilo! ―exclama Baekhyun, y una sonrisa de lado le adorna las mejillas―. De verdad, si no quisiera hacerlo no te lo habría dicho. Si necesitas a alguien, aquí me tienes. 

―Gra... gracias. Muchísimas gracias. ―Por el sonido, Baekhyun deduce que la persona al otro lado de la línea se está tapando la boca con algo, probablemente la mano―. Es… Eres muy amable. Gracias, de verdad. 

―No hay de qué ―responde él, sonrisa aún visible―. Solo te pido a cambio una cosa ―añade rápidamente. 

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ―El chico parece impaciente por devolverle el favor de cualquier modo. 

―Dime cómo te llamas. 

El silencio se adueña de la línea por enésima vez durante la conversación. El chico carraspea, avergonzado. 

―No… ¿No te había dicho cómo me llamo? 

―La verdad es que no, chaval ―replica Baekhyun―. Pero no te apures, que yo tampoco te he dicho mi nombre, ¿verdad? 

―Oh, cierto ―coincide―. Bueno, pues… Me... Me llamo Jongin. 

―Encantado de conocerte, Jongin. Yo soy Baekhyun. 

Cuando unos minutos más tarde ambos despiden la llamada, Baekhyun escucha la tormenta azotarlo todo con más violencia que antes mientras se acurruca en la manta e ignora el pitido de su móvil que le indica que Zitao le ha mandado _otro correo electrónico más._ Una mirada rápida a la televisión le dice que el capítulo de _CSI_ ya ha terminado y que no se ha enterado de quién era el asesino al final. Sin embargo, si ha de ser sincero, no es que le importe demasiado.


	3. Primer tono

Monggu no vuelve a llamar a Baekhyun, pero sí Jongin, que vuelve a marcar su número alrededor de un mes después de la última vez que hablaron. Su voz suena más ahogada que nunca, y Baekhyun rápidamente nota que algo va mal. Con una disculpa bastante poco elaborada y la cara pálida como la cera sale de la reunión en la que se encuentra y da una carrera hasta la azotea del edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir. El viento lo azota sin miramientos desde todas las direcciones pero, a pesar de todo, Baekhyun no tarda en jadear unas cuantas palabras que dan a entender al otro que lo escucha. 

―Dime ―dice mientras se lleva una mano al pecho―. Dime, Jongin. Dime. 

―Hyung, yo… ―Jongin se corta a mitad de frase―. Hoy he… Ah. Hyung ―intenta con la voz más firme―, ¿alguna vez has sentido que has cometido el error más grave de tu vida? ¿Has notado alguna vez cómo el ambiente se queda helado a tu alrededor y todo parece estar petrificado para un segundo más tarde explotar como si un huracán hubiera decidido pasearse por la habitación en la que te encuentras? Esa sensación que tienes cuando sabes que lo que acabas de hacer va a perseguirte para siempre y no te dejará tranquilo hasta que… No sé, hasta que te acabes quitando de en medio o hasta que a todos los que están a tu alrededor se les borre la memoria. 

Baekhyun se queda sin palabras, en parte por el viento, que le ha robado el aire, y en parte por el peso de lo que acaba de decir Jongin, que le cae sobre el pecho con un golpe seco y contundente. 

―Qué… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ―consigue musitar unos momentos más tarde. 

Jongin no responde pero tras el ruido del aire sibilante Baekhyun puede comprobar que es porque el chico está bastante ocupado llorando. 

―Jongin, ¿qué te ocurre? ―inquiere angustiado―. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte a algún sitio? 

―No, no hyung, no vengas. ―La voz de Jongin es alarmada y suena ahogada, como si estuviera tapándose la boca con la mano―. No vengas, por favor. 

―Vale, vale, no iré ―lo tranquiliza Baekhyun mientras comienza a dar vueltas por el perímetro de la azotea con paso incesante―. Pero dime qué te pasa. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien? 

No quiere sonar demasiado insistente y asustar al muchacho, pero una presión dentro del pecho le dice que esta vez algo verdaderamente malo ha sucedido, aunque no sabe exactamente qué. 

―Estoy… bien ―murmura Jongin tras unos segundos de silencio y sollozos mal disimulados―. Es solo que… bueno. 

Baekhyun espera paciente hasta que Jongin se calma, sus hipidos se controlan un poco y vuelve a articular palabras de forma pastosa y ronca. 

―Hoy he hablado con Sehun ―dice finalmente, y Baekhyun sabe que el resto de la conversación no puede acabar en nada bueno, ya que todo lo relacionado con el tal Sehun ha resultado una fuente de estrés y malos sentimientos para Jongin últimamente―. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar seriamente con él porque hay… ciertas cosas que me reconcomen y que quería que alguien cercano a mí supiera porque parece que me van a aplastar si no se las cuento a alguien. 

Baekhyun trata de no sentirse ofendido ni dolido por el comentario, porque todo esto es por Jongin, y sabe que debe mantenerse al margen; después de todo, él solo es un mero espectador de la vida del muchacho. 

―Así que decidí decírselo a él por aquello de que bueno, se supone que es mi mejor amigo y eso ―continúa. 

Hace bastante frío en la azotea de un edificio de treinta plantas y Baekhyun se ha dejado la chaqueta dentro de la sala de reuniones en la que estaba antes, así que se sacude involuntariamente cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento lo golpea. 

―¿Y qué, qué te ha dicho Sehun? ―dice mientras se deja caer al suelo polvoriento con un gruñido. El frío es lo que menos lo preocupa, la verdad, cuando Jongin lo ha llamado con tal angustia y desesperación. 

―Pues... ―Jongin parece dudar sobre qué decir, y sorbe un par de veces por la nariz antes de aclararse la garganta en un intento por sonar algo más decente, aunque fracase estrepitosamente en su empeño―. Sehun se ha… Básicamente ha dicho que le doy asco. 

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Baekhyun se pregunta exactamente qué es lo que le ha contado Jongin, y qué ha llevado a Sehun a decirle a cambio algo tan cruel. 

―¿Cómo? ―probablemente ha oído mal, así que merece la pena preguntar por si acaso. 

―Que le doy asco, me ha dicho que le doy mucho asco ―repite Jongin, y la voz vuelve a sonarle ahogada―. Que soy un despojo de la sociedad y que no sabe cómo ha podido ser amigo de alguien como yo hasta ahora. ―Se detiene un segundo para tomar aire en descontrolados sollozos―. Que no me merezco estar vivo. 

―Eso es... una broma, ¿verdad? ―Baekhyun no es capaz de creerse que Sehun, alguien que se supone que debe ser amigo de Jongin, apoyarlo y comprenderlo en todo momento, intentar buscar una solución a sus problemas y hacerlo sentir mejor siempre, haya sido capaz de decirle tan hirientes palabras al muchacho que ahora lloriquea al otro lado de la línea. 

¿Qué ha podido decirle Jongin para que reaccione así? 

―No es broma, hyung, no es broma. ―Jongin se ríe, y suena a risa desesperada, como la que uno suelta en esos momentos en los que está convencido de que no tiene nada más que perder, y el deje lunático hace que el vello de Baekhyun se erice de puro terror―. No es una broma, y además creo que tiene razón. Doy asco. 

―Pero Jongin, ¿qué...? 

―Siempre he creído que no era normal, pero jamás pensé que acabaría siendo tan desviado. ―Jongin vuelve a reír; el corazón de Baekhyun comienza a asustarse de verdad y le da saltos desacompasados dentro del pecho. 

―¿Dónde estás, Jongin? ―pregunta alarmado entonces. 

Sin embargo, Jongin finge no haberle escuchado y sigue parloteando de forma distraída. 

―Hace mucho que lo sé, que sé que esto que me pasa no es natural y que soy una monstruosidad, pero pensé que... Pensé que si se lo decía a Sehun tal vez él podría hacerme sentir mejor. ―Suelta un bufido―. Que él me diría que no, que después de todo y a pesar de todo soy normal y que no merece la pena pensar en las vías del tren ni los botes de pastillas de la cocina. 

Baekhyun suelta un grito ahogado que se pierde entre el viento despiadado. Comienza a sudar repentinamente a pesar del frío, a pesar de las nubes negras que se arremolinan en el cielo, y la mano le tiembla mientras sujeta el teléfono con tal vez demasiada fuerza. Jongin no puede estar hablando de lo que cree que está hablando, no puede estar hablando de… 

―Ey, Jongin, ―Baekhyun corta la línea de sus propios pensamientos con un nudo en la garganta y mucho esfuerzo―, no sé qué es lo que le has contado a Sehun, o qué es lo que él te ha dicho exactamente, o qué demonios es lo que te pasa, pero no creo que nada de eso sea motivo para pensar ni en las vías del tren ni en los botes de pastillas de la cocina como tú dices. ―Sabe que suena brusco y que se está jugando el que Jongin le cuelgue el teléfono y no vuelva a hablar con él jamás. Tal vez se esté jugando la misma vida de Jongin, piensa con pavor, pero no hay modo de que deje que el chico se haga daño si él puede evitarlo. 

―Créeme, hyung, cuando cierro los ojos lo único que puedo sentir es... una opresión en el pecho espantosa al pensar en lo horrible que soy ―explica Jongin, y su tono es nasal, congestionado―. Y la verdad es que lo único que hace que me sienta mejor es el escalofrío que me recorre cuando pienso en la sensación de vacío que tendría al dejarme caer a las vías del t... 

―Jongin. ―Baekhyun respira entrecortadamente y las manos le tiemblan de forma descontrolada―. Jongin, por favor. _Por favor,_ no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. No te hagas esto. No me hagas esto. 

―¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? ―Jongin bufa de nuevo, aunque a pesar del sentimiento que sus palabras deberían encerrar, su voz suena cada vez más vacía. 

―Porque sería darle la razón a Sehun, y estoy seguro de que esa excusa barata de amigo no tiene razón en nada de lo que te ha dicho. 

Baekhyun se aparta el teléfono de la oreja un instante para intentar calmarse, porque la cabeza le da vueltas y cree que está a punto de perder la razón. Con ojos entrecerrados mira el cielo plagado de nubes cada vez más oscuras y esponjosas que se mueven a gran velocidad sobre su cabeza, dispuestas a descargar desasosiego sobre la ciudad en cualquier momento. 

―Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que le hayas contado no te convierte en alguien despreciable ―expone, algo más calmado, aunque aún con la voz ahogada―. Sé que no te conozco lo suficiente, y sé que tú tampoco me conoces y que yo mismo podría ser una persona horrible, pero quiero que sepas, Jongin, que alguien que le dice a su amigo que no se merece estar vivo no es mejor persona ni menos despreciable que lo que tú mismo te estás llamando ahora mismo. 

Jongin contiene la respiración; las palabras de Baekhyun lo han tomado por sorpresa y parece no saber cómo reaccionar. 

―Vuelvo a repetir que no sé qué demonios le has dicho, pero no dejes que te afecte su reacción. Ignóralo, solo... ignora a ese niñato y concéntrate en tu vida, tus cosas, haz nuevos amigos y deja que se vaya a tomar por c... 

―Hyung ―corta Jongin con un hilo de voz―. Sehun se ha puesto a chillarme en mitad del campus cuando le he dicho que... cuando he hablado con él. Sehun se ha levantado del banco repugnado y se ha puesto a llamarme cosas a voz en grito, así que prácticamente le ha contado mi secreto a toda la maldita facultad. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y... Y me han mirado con tanto desprecio que he tenido que irme de allí corriendo porque parecía que la presión me iba a romper los huesos. 

Ahora es el turno de Baekhyun de quedarse sin palabras. 

―Mierda, creo que voy a vomitar. Hyung, todos lo saben y todos me tienen asco. No sé qué se supone que voy a hacer a partir de ahora ―explica con voz ahogada―. He oído que hay un grupo de... personas que persiguen a quienes son como yo en la universidad y que han causado varios problemas ya. Mierda. Jongin no le ha dicho aún de qué está hablando exactamente, pero Baekhyun comienza a hacerse una idea, y puede que ello lo esté haciendo temblar aún más y preocuparse realmente por la integridad física del muchacho. 

―Jongin, dónde estás ―vuelve a preguntar con voz suplicante. 

―En algún lugar ―contesta este, enigmático―. En ningún lugar. 

―Joder, Jongin, no te pongas esotérico ahora. Por favor, busca ayuda ―suplica Baekhyun―. Si no quieres que yo te ayude o si no quieres que yo sepa nada, está bien. No tienes por qué contarme lo que te pasa ni lo que hacen esa gente ni nada de nada. Solo… Por favor, no estés solo, es peligroso. 

Probablemente Jongin ya se ha dado cuenta de que Baekhyun se imagina qué es lo que ha sucedido, pero aún así no suelta prenda y Baekhyun siente la opresión que le aplasta el pecho aumentar de forma considerable. 

En ese momento, el suelo de la azotea comienza a llenarse de motitas oscuras que indican que la lluvia ha comenzado a descender sobre la ciudad. Baekhyun lo ignora, sin embargo, y se mantiene firme y tembloroso al mismo tiempo en su baldosa polvorienta. 

―No me queda más remedio ―Jongin sonríe sarcástico―. Mañana a primera hora habrá carteles por toda la facultad con mi número de teléfono y una foto mía diciendo que soy... ―Jongin se corta a mitad de frase con una rapidez pasmosa para lo desorientado que suena― horrible, que soy horrible. 

―Jongin, no eres horrible ―musita Baekhyun, labio inferior presionado entre dos filas de níveos dientes―. No eres horrible, créeme. 

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo, hyung? ―Y parece que realmente está buscando que Baekhyun le dé una razón válida, porque el tono de su voz jamás había sonado tan suplicante. 

Baekhyun se toma un minuto para pensar, aunque tiene la sensación de que la cabeza se le ha llenado de un buen puñado de nubes borrascosas que le nublan el juicio y que le perforan las sienes de forma dolorosa. La camisa comienza a pegarse a su cuerpo, pero ignora lo incómodo que ello le resulta y parpadea repetidamente para que las incesantes gotas de lluvia no le entren en los ojos. 

―Porque sigo aquí. Porque sigo escuchándote y preocupándome por ti aunque nunca te he visto. Aunque no sé ni siquiera si sabré algún día qué aspecto tienes. Porque puede que no te lo creas, pero he mantenido los ojos abiertos cada vez que he salido a la calle por si acaso me encuentro con un caniche de color canela al que tampoco he visto en realidad nunca. Porque creo que... no sé, Jongin, creo que eres un chico que merece la pena. ―Baekhyun suspira, entristecido, sintiendo que ha perdido la batalla de algún modo que se le antoja devastador―. Hace mucho que no me encuentro con alguien como tú y eso es algo bueno, créeme, porque hace tiempo que pensaba que mi vida se vería reducida a trabajar y a llamar idiota al idiota de mi amigo Chanyeol o a tratar de que Zitao, del departamento de publicidad de la empresa, no use colores horribles para cada campaña, pero aquí llegaste tú un día, con esa voz preocupada preguntando por un perrito con mucha angustia y un corazón grande y, bueno, no sé. Tal vez esté analizando esto demasiado, probablemente lo esté haciendo, pero Jongin, tú has sido quien le ha dado un toquecito de color a todo lo que me rodea. 

Jongin se queda en silencio, y Baekhyun no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo. Por un segundo teme que Jongin le haya colgado, pero tras una rápida comprobación con ojos asustados suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que la línea sigue conectada y que Jongin ha comenzado a decir unas palabras al otro lado. 

―¿Cómo... sé que lo que estás diciendo es cierto y no estás intentando que no me quite de en medio como todo el mundo quiere? ―La voz de Jongin es dura, pero guarda un deje de anhelo que es lo que impulsa a Baekhyun a contestar con cierta valentía. 

―Deja que te lo demuestre. Dame una oportunidad. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no todo el mundo piensa eso de ti, que yo no lo hago a pesar de todo y que yo me voy a quedar aquí contra viento y marea. Que no te voy a colgar, y que siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Que siempre voy a intentar entenderte. 

Jongin no vuelve a decir nada después de eso porque solo llora desconsolado. Baekhyun sigue en el mismo sitio, sentado en la azotea bajo la lluvia fría, escuchándolo sollozar. Puede que media hora pase sin que ninguno de los dos hable, y puede que las lágrimas de Jongin, por alguna razón, no suenen tan amargas como antes a oídos de Baekhyun, que casi es capaz de oler la anhelante esperanza que estas encierran.


	4. Descolgar

―Ey, hyung. 

Baekhyun gruñe de forma inconsciente, porque es posible que Jongin lo haya llamado en algún punto incierto entre horriblemente tarde y horriblemente temprano, aunque no está del todo seguro de ello puesto que, obviamente, aún está medio dormido. 

―Hola, Jongin ―contesta con palabras arrastradas―. ¿Qué tal? 

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos; la luz del día todavía no se filtra por las cortinas, y Baekhyun quiere gruñir de nuevo por lo que ello representa. Entonces, una baldosa de realidad le cae en la cara y lo hace sentarse en la cama con un salto: es demasiado temprano (o demasiado tarde) para que nadie llame por teléfono, y es la primera vez que Jongin le habla a horas tan intempestivas. 

―¿Qué pasa? ―exclama sobresaltado―. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? 

Jongin solo se ríe como respuesta, y Baekhyun abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua porque _Jongin se está riendo_ mientras a él el corazón se le quiere salir por la boca de la ansiedad que lo invade por segundos. 

―Estoy bien, hyung ―dice finalmente, y la voz le suena rara. 

Se parece a aquella vez cuando Baekhyun le metió un calcetín sucio a Chanyeol en la boca porque no se callaba y no lo dejaba dormir. Baekhyun espera y desea agitado que Jongin no haya decidido meterse un calcetín en la boca ―o que nadie haya decidido hacerlo por él, en todo caso. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando esa voz amortiguada le habla con cierta dificultad una vez más. 

―Estoy malito y no puedo dormir ―gimotea, y suena tan quejumbroso que de repente Baekhyun solo quiere abrazarlo y taparlo con mantas calentitas para que se recupere. 

Baekhyun abre los ojos sobremanera por un instante ante las imágenes que se le presentan en la cabeza, y se da un par de sopapos mentales para dejar de tener pensamientos indebidos. 

―¿Ma... malito? ―repite como si fuera idiota. 

―Sí ―asiente Jongin. Acto seguido estornuda con fuerza y Baekhyun finalmente _entiende._

―¿Y eso? ―inquiere tras dejarse caer sobre sus sábanas aún calentitas con un sonido amortiguado. 

―No sé. ―Definitivamente, la voz nasal de Jongin es bastante graciosa, aunque Baekhyun intenta ignorarlo y por el contrario concentrarse en lo que el otro le está diciendo―. Creo que no debería haber salido sin paraguas el otro día ―admite con voz ligeramente culpable. 

Baekhyun parpadea con parsimonia. Llovió muy fuerte unos días antes, más exactamente, el día en el que Sehun insultó a Jongin delante de media facultad. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea al tiempo que escucha a Jongin toser; un sentimiento muy incómodo de desasosiego se le instala entre las costillas con lentitud. 

―No, no deberías haberlo hecho ―le sermonea entonces; Jongin bufa ligeramente al otro lado de la línea, y casi parece un gatito enfadado―. Tienes que tener cuidado con estas cosas, ¿eh? Estar malo es… bueno, no es algo bueno, si es que lo que acabo de decir tiene algún sentido. ―Esto último lo musita más para sí mismo que para Jongin, aunque este se ríe ante la falta de coherencia que el estado de adormecimiento provoca en Baekhyun. 

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―Tose de nuevo. Parece que esta vez ha podido taparse la boca a tiempo―. Pero aquel día estaba un poco… desanimado. 

«Desanimado» es un eufemismo irrisorio para definir cómo se sentía Jongin aquel día, si Baekhyun ha de ser sincero. Sin embargo, prefiere no comentar nada al respecto y dejar que sea Jongin quien ponga los límites en la conversación, como siempre. 

―Yo también ―admite Baekhyun―. Fue un día movidito. ―Aún recuerda con claridad el dolor de cabeza de aquella noche y las miradas inquisitorias de sus compañeros de oficina cuando volvió de la azotea chorreando agua por todos lados y sin una explicación para el color cerúleo de su rostro. 

Durante unos segundos solo se les escucha respirar. Jongin estornuda un par de veces. 

―¿Ha pasado algo más? ―pregunta con miedo Baekhyun. 

Hay ruido al otro lado de la línea, como si Jongin estuviera cambiando de postura sobre unas sábanas tiesas. Baekhyun espera que esté bien abrigado y no esté pasando frío. 

―No, hyung, todo está tranquilo. 

Baekhyun se alegra sinceramente por ello, así que se lo dice a Jongin, que suelta una risita que está a medio camino entre triste y agradecida. 

―¿Me llamabas por algo en especial? ―Intenta no pensar en la hora que debe ser y pone todo de su parte en evitar caer en la tentación de mirar el reloj que descansa sobre su mesita de noche. 

―La verdad es que… no. ―Esta última palabra casi suena a pregunta, y Baekhyun vuelve a querer arrebujar a Jongin en mantas calentitas de lo inocente que suena―. ¿Te molesto? ¿Te… he despertado? 

―No te preocupes ―asegura Baekhyun con una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, se alegra de que Jongin no pueda ver―. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites. ―Y es sincero, porque algo dentro de él lo empuja a preocuparse por el muchacho, por que esté bien y que nada malo le ocurra. 

―Gracias, hyung ―murmura Jongin. 

―¿Estás tomándote algo? Para el resfriado, digo. 

―Sí, tranquilo. 

―Eso espero ―advierte en tono bromista. Jongin vuelve a reírse con voz congestionada. 

―Bueno, te… Te dejo dormir de nuevo, hyung. Perdona que te haya despertado, debes estar cansado del trabajo y eso. Lo siento ―se disculpa el chico, y las palabras que musita a continuación hacen que Baekhyun ahogue un grito en su almohada unos minutos más tarde―. Solo quería… Tenía ganas de escucharte. Me gusta escucharte, hyung, tienes una voz bonita. 

―Gra... Gracias, Jongin. ―No sabe muy bien cómo, pero se las ingenia para no sonar como un completo imbécil al abrir la boca, aunque imbécil es lo que se llama a sí mismo cuando vuelve a hablar―. Sueña con los angelitos. 

En lugar de reírse de él por lo absurdo e infantil de lo que ha dicho, Jongin suelta una risita cariñosa. 

―Tú también, hyung, sueña con los angelitos. 

―Cuídate ese resfriado ―añade antes de que la línea se corte. 

―Buenas noches. 

Cuando el pitido que indica el final de la llamada suena, Baekhyun entierra la cara en la almohada y suelta un grito, y le da igual que sean las cuatro y dieciocho minutos de la mañana ―mierda, ha mirado el reloj.


	5. Sin línea

Desde que Jongin le confesara que le gustaba escuchar su voz, Baekhyun no ha parado de darle vueltas a la misma idea dentro de su cabeza. 

Es absurdo, en realidad, pero como adulto previsor que es piensa que no sabe muy bien cómo será capaz de ayudar a Jongin el día que las líneas de teléfono se corten por un apagón, o el día que se quede sin batería o se le rompa el móvil. Si su voz es algo que agrada a Jongin, ¿por qué no hacer realidad lo que ha estado planeando durante días? 

Y es con ánimo tembloroso que toca unas cuantas veces la pantalla de su teléfono y deja que la voz le surja de la garganta angustiada, si bien también henchida de anhelo, esperanza y dulzura en el torrente suave y calmado de su nana favorita. 

> «Cae la noche que todo lo cubre  
> lenta y azul, en calma.  
> Envuelto en mantas  
> un niño llora, lágrimas desconsoladas,  
> estrellas que empapan sus mejillas.  
> La luna compasiva llora con él,  
> le acuna, le acaricia.  
> Le limpia el rostro de estrellas fugaces  
> e ilumina su sueño  
> para que sepa que no está solo,  
> que no debe tener miedo.  
> Le limpia el rostro de estrellas fugaces  
> e ilumina su sueño  
> para que el niño sonría dormido  
> y que sus dientes blancos formen una luna nueva  
> dulce, feliz, serena».  
> 

La habitación se sume en un pesado silencio una vez termina, un silencio solo interrumpido por el tímido pitido del final de la grabación. Baekhyun tiembla, y probablemente se caería al suelo de no estar sentado en el sofá sujetando el teléfono como si la vida le fuera en ello. 

Antes de poder arrepentirse y sin pensar mucho en ello, un dedo rápido pulsa la tecla «Enviar», y Baekhyun espera que Jongin entienda todo lo que con esas pocas palabras quiere decir.


	6. Interferencias

Probablemente, uno de los peores errores que puede cometer Baekhyun a lo largo del día es ponerse en el lado malo de Zitao. Cuando tiene un día inspirado, Baekhyun es capaz de llevarlo por el camino que quiere pero en días como hoy, en los que el sueño quiere cazarlo en cuanto se despiste y la cabeza le va a estallar, las continuas quejas del encargado del departamento de publicidad solo hacen que quiera lanzar la mesa por la ventana y tal vez a Zitao junto con ella. 

Baekhyun está tan ocupado tratando de convencer al otro de que sus ideas para la campaña del semestre siguiente son muy absurdas que no escucha su teléfono, que suena insistente dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, que descansa a su vez en el respaldo de la silla giratoria que hay en su despacho ―lugar en el que no está Baekhyun, por cierto. 

Es más tarde, cuando vuelve resoplando y comprueba la hora que es, cuando se da cuenta de que tiene una llamada perdida de Jongin y un mensaje de voz. Frunce el ceño y lo abre, y lo que oye lo deja paralizado, no por el hecho de que las palabras casi no se escuchen por la falta de cobertura, sino por la voz casi inexistente que las pronuncia. 

> «Estoy… No sé qué hacer, hyung, estoy hecho una mierda. No quiero molestarte con esto pero es que si no me lo saco de dentro, si no te lo digo, voy a acabar haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiré y te prometí que no lo haría. Solo quiero… decir las cosas en voz alta, solo eso. No tienes por qué escuchar el resto del mensaje si no quieres».

Silencio. Baekhyun sigue escuchando con un nudo en la garganta. 

> «Cada vez me siento peor por todo, hyung. Y lo intento remediar, de veras que lo intento, pero todo el mundo me mira con asco y mis compañeros de clase ni me hablan. Los profesores nunca tienen tiempo para explicarme las cosas, pero sí para irse a beber con mis compañeros. No tengo a nadie que me ayude, ni nadie con quien sentarme, ni un amigo en quien confiar, porque Sehun… Sehun no solo se burla de mí, sino que va contando por ahí mierda que no es verdad y que hace que la gente me trate peor. Hyung, mis padres se han enterado de todo y no sé cómo pero si no ha sido Sehun quien se lo ha dicho, ¿quién ha podido ser? Sé que ha sido él, pero no puedo decirle nada porque sé que eso solo hará que todo empeore y me estoy ahogando. Me han dicho unas cosas horribles, hyung, mis padres. No los… Jamás les había escuchado hablarme con esa frialdad y desprecio.
> 
> Es un poco desagradable que tus propios padres te digan que eres una abominación, que no saben qué han hecho mal para merecerse tener un hijo como tú, que eres un inútil, que ellos no te educaron para ser así, que eres una decepción a todos los niveles. Cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de vomitar, y el guantazo de mi madre todavía me escuece en la cara.
> 
> Me da mucha vergüenza decir esto y me duele admitirlo, pero estoy muy solo. Estoy tan solo que creo que ni siquiera me tengo a mí mismo, que el único que muestra un poco de interés por mí eres tú, hyung, porque ni siquiera yo me quiero. Si pudiera salirme de mi propio cuerpo, de mi propia cabeza, lo haría, porque me siento como una mierda y no quiero seguir así. No quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo porque yo lo intento, joder, pero si lo único que hacen todos los que me rodean es insultarme, empujarme y ponerme las cosas difíciles…   
> No creo que pueda aguantar muchos más exámenes suspensos y mensajes hirientes al móvil.
> 
> No sé qué es peor, que nadie me preste atención y estar absolutamente solo o ser el centro de todas las miradas y que lo único que con ello consiga sean moratones en las rodillas de todas las veces que me tiran al suelo.
> 
> De verdad que no pido mucho, lo juro. Solo quiero que todo acabe, que me dejen y que yo pueda seguir con mi vida, o con lo que queda de ella. Tengo… Siempre me duele el pecho y no sé por qué. Parece como si un animal me estuviera dando zarpazos todo el rato y lo único que quiero es doblarme de dolor y no levantarme nunca más. Pero ¿sabes? Al mismo tiempo no quiero, porque te dije que no lo haría. Te prometí que te daría una oportunidad de demostrarme que merece la pena, así que aquí estoy y aquí estaré hasta que… el cuerpo aguante, supongo.  
> Mientras tanto, me duermo por las noches escuchando tu nana y parece que el pecho me duele menos así.
> 
> No sé si… has escuchado todo el mensaje, pero si lo has hecho… gracias. Y lo siento. Espero no haberte molestado, hyung. Ya hablamos».

Cuando termina el mensaje Baekhyun llama rápidamente a Jongin una vez, y dos, y tal vez muchas más, pero el muchacho no le coge el teléfono. Con angustia, se golpea la cabeza contra el escritorio de madera mientras la impotencia hace que la sangre le hierva y se le hiele al mismo tiempo, porque no entiende por qué todo es tan injusto para Jongin, qué ha podido hacer el chiquillo para merecer todo lo que le pasa. 

Sabe que no puede hacer nada hasta que Jongin no decida contestarle, así que lo único que le queda es esperar con el corazón oprimido a que todo mejore, y que Jongin al menos encuentre un tímido consuelo al escuchar su canción.


	7. Llamada en espera

Hace tiempo que Jongin no lo llama. 

Por un lado, Baekhyun se alegra por ello, ya que significa ―o debería significar― que está bien y que no necesita desahogarse. Por otro lado, sin embargo, este mismo hecho lo hace sentir inquieto. 

Parece como si alguien le hubiera abierto el pecho sin permiso y le hubiera robado algún órgano, porque se siente vacío de un modo muy incómodo y extraño. Al mismo tiempo, en ese hueco vacío parece haber un puñado de insectos que corretean y lo ponen nervioso, que hacen que el corazón le palpite a toda velocidad cuando piensa en Jongin y que un temblor nervioso se apodere de sus dedos. 

Lo cierto es que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, Baekhyun echa de menos a Jongin. 

Y es curioso e irónico cómo puede extrañar a alguien a quien jamás ha visto, alguien de quien solo conoce ~~todas y cada una de~~ las variantes de su tono de voz. Parece algo irrisorio, cómo es capaz de reconocer el estado de ánimo de Jongin solo por el modo que tiene de respirar pero que al mismo tiempo no tenga ni la más remota idea de qué aspecto tiene. Baekhyun se ha preguntado ya mil y una veces cómo es Jongin. ¿Tiene el pelo muy corto y teñido de algún color sobrenatural? ¿Es alto o bajito? ¿Desgarbado, o musculoso por el contrario? ¿Tiene los ojos grandes y claros o tímidos y oscuros? ¿Tiene algún diente torcido? ¿Las manos grandes? 

No solo esas, sino miles de otras dudas le aparecen en la cabeza cada vez que se tumba en la cama a pensar. Dudas como cuál es el sabor de zumo favorito de Jongin, si es una persona a la que no le molesta levantarse temprano, dónde vive, qué galletas toma para desayunar o qué piensa de la cría de camarones en cautividad, qué música escucha cuando va en el autobús, qué libros lee, si ve alguna serie de televisión, cómo reaccionaría ante un apocalipsis zombi. Todas estas cosas y muchas más se pasean por la mente de Baekhyun continuamente y, aunque sabe que no tendrán respuesta, no puede evitar desear ínfimamente que el destino le lleve la contraria esta vez. 

Es preocupante, sin embargo, el grado de apego que Baekhyun está alcanzando hacia Jongin cuando el chico no es más que un desconocido para él a fin de cuentas ―o al menos eso es de lo que intenta convencerse cada vez que se despierta en medio de la noche jadeando y sudoroso. Una irritante punzada le perfora la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando se para a pensar demasiado en la sensación de vértigo que le recorre el cuerpo cada vez que Jongin lo llama, o cuando oye su voz o es capaz de escucharlo reír, porque la verdad es que todo lo que le sucede cuando piensa en Jongin no es natural y no quiere ni siquiera plantearse las consecuencias que ello puede tener. 

Hace tiempo que Jongin no lo llama y Baekhyun ha perdido la cuenta tanto de los días que han pasado desde ello y como del número de veces que ha soñado con Jongin, y comienza a preocuparse de verdad por su propia salud mental. 

Probablemente acabe yendo al psicólogo. O a la cárcel, nunca se sabe. 

Las ganas de llamar al muchacho aumentan por días porque quiere asegurarse de que todo va bien, pero Baekhyun es un cobarde, ha sido siempre un cobarde y será siempre un cobarde, así que cada vez que marca un número que ya se sabe de memoria sus dedos sueltan el teléfono como si de una tarántula amazónica se tratara. Quiere contactar con él pero sabe que no puede forzarse a hacerlo, y que muchísimo menos puede forzar a Jongin a hablar con él si no tiene ganas. Si no lo necesita. 

Baekhyun suspira hastiado, y espera que todo esté bien sea donde sea donde Jongin se encuentre.


	8. Comunicar

Baekhyun está en su día libre, así que decide hacer un viaje rápido al 7-Eleven de la esquina para abastecerse de comida para el día, cosa que consistirá básicamente en escoger un número insano de paquetes de patatas, tazas de fideos con sabor a pescado, tal vez un par de botellas de soju de las pequeñas, refrescos y un buen puñado de chocolatinas. Se encuentra inmerso en un debate filosófico intenso sobre qué patatas fritas escoger ―parece ser incapaz de decidir si las que tienen forma de cangrejo son mejores que las que tiene forma de pulpo o no― cuando el móvil le suena dentro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero. 

Como los dedos de una mano los tiene ocupados acariciándose una barba por lo demás inexistente, usa la otra mano para sacar el aparato de su prisión y llevárselo a la oreja sin siquiera mirar quién lo llama, pensando que probablemente se trate de Joonmyun recordándole amablemente como buen jefe que es que mañana tiene que ir trabajar, a pesar de que no es necesario que lo haga. 

―¿Diga? ―contesta con tono distraído y con los ojos fijos de forma cómica en las coloridas bolsas de patatas. 

―Así que tú eres el novio ―gruñe una voz que no le resulta para nada familiar. 

―¿Perdone? Creo que se ha equivocado ―Baekhyun frunce el ceño; hay mucho ruido al otro lado, muchas voces que se pisan sin parar las unas a las otras. 

―¿Eres…? Espera, ¿cómo ha dicho este que se llama? ―La voz parece preguntarle a otra persona al otro lado de la línea, y acto seguido se escuchan un gimoteo y un par de risitas―. ¿Eres Baekhyun? 

―¿Pero qué...? ¿Quién es? 

Baekhyun comienza a preocuparse, así que se despega el teléfono de la cara para ver si averigua quién lo está llamando. Suelta un grito ahogado cuando ve que la pantalla le dice que la llamada procede de Jongin, aunque la voz que le estaba hablando hace un segundo no se correspondía a la del muchacho en absoluto; el miedo se dispara dentro de Baekhyun al recordar el gimoteo y las risitas y todas las voces que había escuchado al otro lado de la línea un momento antes. 

―¿Jongin? ―pregunta con los ojos grandes, muy grandes. 

―Exacto ―responde de nuevo la voz, esta vez con tono socarrón―. ¡Este es el teléfono de Jongin! 

―¿Dónde está Jongin? ―El pecho le sube y le baja con respiraciones entrecortadas; algo le dice que la persona que le está hablando no es un amigo de Jongin de cuya existencia él no supiera. 

Baekhyun escucha risas estruendosas. 

―Tranquilo, tío, Jongin está bien ―le asegura con voz jovial―. Díselo tú, Jongin, ¿a que estás muy bien? 

Se vuelven a escuchar risitas y, entre ellas, escondidas, unas quejumbrosas palabras que Baekhyun es incapaz de discernir. 

―¿Lo ves? Jongin está genial ―repite―. Ahora dime, tú eres el novio, ¿no? 

―¿Perdón? ―inquiere, confundido. 

―Sí, hombre, el novio de Jongin ―responde la voz. 

―¿Cómo? Yo no... 

―Oh, vamos, no hace falta que nos lo ocultes, lo sabemos todo. 

―¿Que sabéis qué exactamente? ―Baekhyun resopla, y puede que el adolescente encargado de la caja le esté mirando con demasiada curiosidad, pero decide ignorarlo. 

―Sabemos el secreto de Jongin, tío ―aclara con tono condescendiente, como si pensara que Baekhyun necesita babero aún―. Tú tienes que ser su novio, porque en su registro de llamadas solo apareces tú ―explica a continuación, para más tarde añadir―: Dime, ¿le gusta ponerse vestiditos y cosas así? ¿La chupa bien? ¿Mejor que una tía? 

Baekhyun no puede creerse lo que está oyendo. 

―¿Pero qué...? 

―Llevamos aquí un rato preguntándole a nuestro amigo y no quiere soltar prenda, así que ¿por qué no nos lo dices tú? ―pide, y cuando pronuncia la palabra «amigo» arrastra tanto las sílabas que Baekhyun siente unas ganas de vomitar que casi no es capaz de controlar. 

―¿Dónde está Jongin? ―La voz le tiembla, aunque la verdad es que le trae al fresco lo que piensen de ello el chico de la tienda, el que está al otro lado de la línea y la señora que ahora lo observa con gesto escandalizado―. ¿Dónde estáis? 

Se escucha de pronto un tumulto: varios gruñidos y resoplidos, y entre ellos, una voz. 

―¡Hyung! ―exclama Jongin con dificultad―. ¡Hyung, no vengas! ¡No quiero que...! ―Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas, sin embargo, por un quejido grave y un montón de risas una vez más. 

―Ey, ey, ¿qué pasa? ―puede que Baekhyun esté gritando, pero le da igual; el pánico le trepa por la piel como una peligrosa boa constrictor y siente que se ahoga. 

―Nada, tranquilo. ―La otra voz es maliciosa, como si pudiera oler el miedo que impregna las palabras de Baekhyun y se estuviera regodeando en ello―. Jongin es muy… juguetón ―comenta desenfadado, y la sangre de Baekhyun se le congela en las venas. 

―Dónde estáis. 

Ya no es siquiera una pregunta, y en cuanto la respuesta le llega al recibidor sale corriendo del lugar casi saltando por encima de las estanterías de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada del adolescente y la señora. 

*

*

*

Baekhyun corre desesperado durante lo que parecen días mientras nota el metálico sabor de la sangre subirle corrosivo por la garganta. El viento le azota la cara con violentas bofetadas y corre tan rápido que está a punto de caerse de bruces varias veces, mas ignora la sensación de mareo que amenaza con dominarlo y el cosquilleo casi doloroso que siente en la punta de los dedos y fuerza a sus propios músculos a dar una zancada tras otra sin descanso. 

Un coche le pita cuando cruza la calle a toda velocidad, y Baekhyun se gira para mirarlo sobresaltado con tan mala suerte que pierde de vista el camino y choca de frente con alguien que corre en dirección contraria. Sendos gruñidos resuenan y Baekhyun trata de comprender qué acaba de suceder, pero antes de poder ver a la persona con la que se ha topado o de poder pedirle disculpas, lo que parece un muchacho con mucha prisa y una sudadera del Monstruo de las Galletas ya ha desaparecido. 

Baekhyun vuelve a correr sin prestarle más atención al asunto cuando la situación en la que se encuentra y el motivo por el que estaba corriendo vuelven a hacerle tragar una dolorosa dosis de realidad. 

El corazón le repiquetea en el pecho de forma irregular, y sus pensamientos intermitentes lo marean al colocarlo en todo tipo de escenarios horribles que espera sean exagerados una vez llegue a su destino. 

Sin embargo, cuando esto sucede, lo único que ocurre es que el sentimiento de angustia y desasosiego que lo infecta aumenta, porque el lugar está vacío y parece completamente normal salvo por las delatoras manchas de sangre que están repartidas por el suelo de cemento sucio. A Baekhyun se le cae el alma a los pies porque probablemente sea cierto lo que el desconocido le dijo un rato antes si es que la sangre es prueba suficiente, pero si se han marchado de allí con Jongin, Baekhyun no tiene modo de averiguar hacia dónde, ni hace cuánto, ni nada de nada. 

El cuerpo entero le tiembla, le vibra, y jadea pesadamente mientras escudriña sus alrededores en busca de una señal que le diga dónde está Jongin. Cuando intenta hacerse con su propio teléfono móvil necesita pararse a respirar con tranquilidad un par de veces para que las manos se le dejen de sacudir con violencia. 

El tono de llamada parece interminable dentro de su cabeza; Jongin no responde. 

―Jongin, Jongin, cógelo ―Baekhyun le habla a la nada con impotencia―. Cógemelo y dime que estás bien, o que todo es una broma pesada. Dime que es una broma, te prometo que no me enfadaré, te lo prometo… Te lo juro… Jongin, por favor… Jongin… 

Pero Jongin nunca contesta a esa llamada, ni a la siguiente, ni a las diecinueve que le siguen, y a Baekhyun no le queda más remedio que dejarse caer al suelo abatido junto a las manchas de sangre y comenzar a sollozar sin lágrimas que lo consuelen. 

*

*

*

Por la noche, tras varias horas interminables e innumerables momentos de angustia en los que Baekhyun cree estar a punto de desmayarse, un tímido pitido lo saca con un salto del estado de desorientación en el que se encuentra, sentado en el suelo frío junto a su sofá. 

Un mensaje conciso y doloroso brilla en la pantalla del teléfono cuando lo abre, y Baekhyun quiere gritar porque no sabe si creer lo que dice o no. En caso de creérselo, las ganas de gritar hasta quedarse afónico solo aumentan, y no sabe si es mejor haber leído las dos palabras o no. 

«Estoy vivo». 

Baekhyun no pega ojo en toda la noche.


	9. Colgar

> «Ey, hyung.
> 
> Quería que supieras que ya estoy… bien. No te preocupes por mí. 
> 
> Siento mucho que esos tíos te dijeran esas cosas y que te preocuparas por mí. Solo me hicieron algunos rasguños, te lo prometo. Hoy he salido por fin del… hospital. Lo que más me molesta es el brazo escayolado, pero podría haber sido peor, así que cerraré el pico.
> 
> Estoy muy avergonzado, hyung. Creo que en mi vida he estado más avergonzado que ahora, que el día en el que te llamaron y te dijeron esas cosas de mí. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo, de ser así, de ser incapaz de ser normal. ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal y… que me gusten las… mujeres? Esto es horrible. Soy horrible. Siento mucho que tuvieras que escuchar cosas así y siento que ellos pensaran que tú eres como yo. No te lo merecías, hyung, de verdad que no, y lo siento muchísimo. Joder, mierda, ¿por qué estoy llorando? Soy patético.
> 
> Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que… sucedió todo y, bueno, espero que no hayas tenido problemas por mi culpa, porque de ser así no sé qué haría. Joder, solo soy una fuente de cosas malas. Soy una mierda, hyung, y si… si sigo haciendo esto vas a acabar manchado. Si sigo hablando contigo vas a tener problemas más tarde o más temprano, así que te pido que por favor, _por favor,_ no trates de contactar conmigo nunca más. Cuando cuelgue voy a borrar tu número, tus mensajes, tus llamadas, tu… canción, y voy a hacer como si nunca hubieras existido. No sé qué voy a hacer sin poder hablar contigo, pero la verdad es que no sé qué haría si por mi culpa... si por el hecho de estar relacionado conmigo alguien te hiciera daño.
> 
> Hyung, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien. Algún día.
> 
> Gracias por todo este tiempo. Por todo. Sé feliz».

*

Baekhyun no sabe cuántas veces ha escuchado el mensaje en los últimos días, en las últimas horas. La voz de Jongin es tan triste, tan desgarrada pero vacía al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le encoge con terribles punzadas de dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que aparecieran aquellas palabras en su buzón de voz? Quién sabe. 

Si Jongin solo supiera lo que Baekhyun piensa de verdad, si supiera que Baekhyun cree sinceramente que Jongin no es despreciable, si supiera que Baekhyun no es tan diferente de él como Jongin cree, si supiera lo mucho que Baekhyun le necesita a él también, si supiera lo que Baekhyun siente. 

Si Jongin supiera… 

Una noche más, Baekhyun se duerme con el móvil apretado entre los dedos, esperando algo que nunca llega, y deseando algo que no cree que se pueda volver realidad. Un brazo le descansa sobre los ojos fatigados y en la oscuridad de su habitación puede que derrame alguna lágrima.


	10. Rellamada

Sabe que tiene que hacer algo para solucionar la situación de Jongin ―y la suya propia, aunque esto no quiere admitirlo del todo. Sabe que tiene que hacer algo, así que cuando se pone manos a la obra a pesar del cansancio que siente, sabe que merecerá la pena. Llamadas, viajes y paseos para hacer comprobaciones, decenas de ellas hasta que da con lo que está buscando, con lo que sabe que ayudará a que Jongin mejore. 

Baekhyun no quiere pararse a pensar en lo que todo lo que está haciendo significa, en lo que todo el esfuerzo, el interés y la preocupación que siente cada vez que la voz de Jongin ha resbalado angustiada por el recibidor de su teléfono significan, pero no puede evitar hacerlo mientras rodea con dedos titubeantes los teléfonos de protectoras de animales en el periódico con rotulador verde. 

No quiere detenerse a pensar en el significado, ni en las consecuencias, pero lo cierto es que Jongin es mucho más que un extraño para él por más que quiera negarlo. El corazón se le ha parado en el pecho durante meses cada vez que ha recibido una llamada del chiquillo, y al terminar de hablar y escuchar un último «Adiós, hyung» con voz cansada y arrastrada siempre se ha quedado con un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho que sabe que no es en absoluto normal. Todo lo que ello conlleva le asusta sobremanera, tanto por la miríada de sentimientos que lo aplastan y lo obligan a sentarse en el sofá y respirar profundamente cada vez que esto ocurre como por lo mal que se siente por todo ello. No puede ser normal sentir tales cosas por un muchacho que bien puede ser cerca de diez años más joven que él; está mal, muy mal, y la culpa y el asco hacia sí mismo lo carcomen, pero no puede evitarlo. Lo ha intentado y, simplemente, no puede. 

La voz le falla por un segundo cuando se lleva el teléfono a la oreja para hablar mil y una veces, además de que tal vez más de tres tazas de café desaparecen mientras tanto entre ávidos labios, pero la ansiedad se lo come por dentro con dentelladas grandes y dolorosas. 

Cuando cuelga el teléfono por última vez le tiemblan las manos y Baekhyun no está del todo seguro de si los temblores se deben a la ingente cantidad de cafeína que le pulsa por dentro del cuerpo en intervalos regulares y enérgicos, a la buena noticia que acaba de recibir, o a las náuseas que le contraen el estómago de tanto pensar en lo indecente que es según su propia moral. 

Sabe que Jongin está en clase, pero no puede evitar querer llamarlo para contarle la buena nueva. Mira la pantalla del aparato, al número escrito con grandes cifras que le incitan a hacerlo durante unos largos segundos, hasta que uno de sus diez finos dedos cae en la tentación y pulsa el botón verde. Es la primera vez que es él quien llama a Jongin sin que el otro lo haga primero, porque la verdad es que siempre ha pensado que es así como debe ser. Nunca ha querido parecer pesado o una carga para él, después de todo, ya que Jongin lo ve como a una especie de hermano mayor ―o al menos, eso es lo que Baekhyun supone. Hoy, todas esas especulaciones y conjeturas le dan igual, sin embargo. Tamborilea los dedos contra la encimera de la cocina y, en un arrebato de valentía, se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. 

Baekhyun casi le da un sorprendido manotazo a la enésima taza de café que descansa sobre el mármol blanco cuando un susurro hastiado le contesta unos segundos más tarde. 

―Mamá, ¿qué quieres? ―Baekhyun jamás lo ha escuchado hablar así, y no sabe si eso lo enfada o lo entristece―. No sé por qué me llamas si sabes que estoy en clase. Y sí, estoy en clase, y no haciendo la calle como crees. Que sea gay no significa que me dedique a la prostitución, no creas que no te oí hablar anoche con papá. 

Baekhyun no puede creer lo que está escuchando, y casi se le cae el teléfono de la mano de la impresión. 

―Jongin ―musita con voz ahogada. 

Este parece darse cuenta entonces de que no es su madre quien lo llama, y el tono de su voz cambia completamente al tiempo que inhala de forma brusca. 

―¿Hyung? 

―Sí, soy… Soy yo, Jongin. ―Baekhyun no sabe cómo es capaz de articular palabra, porque un sudor frío se ha apoderado de todo el cuerpo en apenas unos segundos, y tiembla como si la temperatura de la habitación se hubiera cambiado a grados negativos de pronto. 

Durante unos segundos solo se les oye respirar entrecortadamente, y cuando Baekhyun finalmente se decide a hablar, Jongin se le adelanta. 

―Hyung, ¿no te dije que no me llamaras? ―acusa, aunque su voz es tan triste que Baekhyun no es capaz de sentirse mal por ello. 

―Sí que lo hiciste ―responde entonces con un nudo en la garganta que le cuesta mucho trabajo deshacer. 

―¿Entonces qué...? 

―No quería molestarte, Jongin, y créeme que no te llamaría en contra de tu voluntad si no creyera que esto es algo importante ―recita Baekhyun como si estuviera leyendo un monótono discurso―. Pero hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Tengo una… sorpresa, por así decirlo, para ti, y me gustaría que la vieras. 

Jongin no dice nada y, tras todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se conocieran, Baekhyun sabe que eso significa que está meditando algo en profundidad. Antes de que pueda hablar, sin embargo, continúa con su nervioso alegato. 

―Después de eso no volveré a molestarte más si no quieres, lo prometo. ―Las últimas palabras suenan casi a súplica, a ruego desesperado y a una oportunidad que no sabe si merece, pero que espera que Jongin le conceda con ansia que se le clava en el estómago―. Lo prometo ―repite, y sabe que suena patético. 

―Está… Está bien, hyung. ―Y Jongin suena más inseguro que nunca, y su voz es tal vez demasiado pastosa y Baekhyun no quiere pensar en lo que ello implica, pero Jongin ha dicho que sí y espera poder compensar al menos por un instante todo por lo que el chico está pasando. 

*

*

*

El viento ya es algo más cálido que unas semanas atrás, pero aún así Baekhyun decide ajustarse la chaqueta al cuerpo. 

(Chanyeol le diría que es un acto reflejo para protegerse de lo desconocido porque en el fondo es un ser pequeño y tímido y lo asusta lo que los demás piensen de él, y Baekhyun sabe que le contestaría con un grácil «Vete a tomar por culo» que Chanyeol interrumpiría con manos demasiado grandes y una fuerza desmesurada, murmurando mientras tanto ristras de cosas que sonarían a algo parecido a que Baekhyun nunca conseguirá nuevos amigos por ser tan antipático y malhablado. Baekhyun sacaría entonces el dedo corazón a pasear y tomaría otro sorbo de café tras encogerse escuetamente de hombros). 

El corazón le late al galope desde hace rato ya, y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado dando vueltas en casa de los nervios desde que hablara con Jongin por teléfono, pero no puede evitar sentirse al borde de un precipicio. Parece que tiene el cuerpo lleno de serpientes inquietas que no paran de bailarle una intrincada coreografía dentro de su cavidad torácica y, sinceramente, Baekhyun cree que jamás ha tenido más ganas de vomitar en sus veintimuchos años de existencia. 

Con ojos entrecerrados escruta la calle en busca del Baskin Robins en el que se ha citado con Jongin y, una vez lo localiza, se empeña en encontrar a alguien con una sudadera azul brillante. No ha pasado un minuto desde que comenzara a buscar cuando un trozo de tela de ese color casi le asalta los ojos con violencia antes de que pueda ver lo que sin duda se trata de un diseño del Monstruo de las Galletas impreso en la prenda. Lo que Jongin le había dicho era cierto, no le sería difícil encontrarlo con aquel atuendo, aunque el estómago se le revuelve cuando se da cuenta de que tanto la sudadera como su portador corresponden con el chico con el que se topó cuando fue a buscar a Jongin el día que lo atacaron. El corazón le da un salto en el pecho, porque podría haberlo ayudado si se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era, si hubiera _sabido_ quién era, y los ojos comienzan a escocerle sin remedio de la impotencia que siente. 

Baekhyun respira varias veces de forma pausada, intenta calmarse sin demasiado éxito y a la cuenta de tres echa a andar hacia el muchacho que se apoya desenfadado contra la farola que hay frente a la puerta de la heladería. Cuando solo lo separan de él unos pocos pasos, Baekhyun se queda petrificado: Jongin es un chico guapísimo. Sus ojos almendrados aún no se han percatado de la presencia de Baekhyun, que lo observa con la boca abierta probablemente de un modo horriblemente patético, y el pelo negro y liso le cae con gracia sobre la frente, con ese tipo de peinado que da la sensación de que el portador se acaba de levantar de la cama en un anuncio de perfume. Jongin tiene las manos apretujadas en los bolsillos de los estrechos vaqueros que le abrazan las piernas y su sudadera es tal vez demasiado grande para lo que parece ser su cuerpo delgaducho, pero Baekhyun comienza a respirar entrecortadamente igual. Por un segundo se le para el corazón cuando ve que en la mejilla que tiene visible, un moratón que ya casi no se ve aún colorea la piel dorada de Jongin, y sus labios carnosos siguen cortados en un par de lugares producto de la paliza. Baekhyun aprieta los puños a ambos lados de su propia chaqueta y es entonces que recuerda por qué está allí, por qué quería ver a Jongin y por qué todo lo que ha estado haciendo los últimos días merece la pena. 

Carraspea sin mucha decisión, pero el gesto igualmente llama la atención de Jongin, que levanta la cabeza y lo mira con ojos inquisitivos que caen al suelo avergonzados una vez comprenden de quién se trata aquel extraño. 

―Hola, Jongin. ―Baekhyun tiene la garganta seca y puede ver cómo Jongin tiembla cuando lo escucha hablar, aunque no sabe si eso es algo bueno o no. 

―Ho... Hola, hyung ―responde tímido. 

―Encantado de conocerte al fin. ―Los nervios se lo comen por dentro pero Baekhyun decide que él es el mayor de los dos, así que debe ser capaz de controlar la situación si no por su propio bien, por el del muchacho que parece morirse de nervios delante de él mientras retuerce los pies y las manos insistentemente. 

―Lo mismo… digo. ―Jongin traga saliva, aún sin mirar a Baekhyun a los ojos. 

―No eres… para nada como te había imaginado. ―No sabe muy bien por qué lo dice, pero algo dentro del pecho le asegura que es lo apropiado, así que añade―: Y quiero decir que no eres como te había imaginado en el mejor de los sentidos posibles. 

Ante estas palabras, Jongin levanta la cabeza y mira a Baekhyun a los ojos por primera vez con una mezcla de recelo, curiosidad y esperanza que hacen que este quiera acercarse a él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. 

No lo hace, sin embargo, y sonríe apacible mientras espera que el gesto haga que Jongin se relaje un poco ante él, porque parece estar tan tenso que el más mínimo soplo de viento lo hará estallar en mil pedazos. 

―Gracias… supongo. ―Baekhyun frunce el ceño mentalmente, porque alguien tan guapo como Jongin debería estar acostumbrado a que le hicieran cumplidos, pero por el contrario el muchacho tiene pinta de estar bastante incómodo y no saber cómo reaccionar. 

―¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que tengo para ti? ―La voz le suena mucho más segura de lo que realmente él mismo se siente, pero espera que Jongin no se percate de ello. 

Jongin asiente a su vez y endereza la espalda una vez se separa de la farola para revelar que obviamente, e igual que el resto de mortales, es más alto que Baekhyun. 

―Claro. Sí, claro. Adelante. ―Este no se siente demasiado mal por ello al ver lo nervioso que se encuentra el chico, que retuerce las manos de forma bastante agitada. 

Con una última sonrisa que se planta en la cara más para sí mismo que para nadie, Baekhyun echa a andar. Jongin lo sigue como un cachorrillo, con los ojos abiertos y atentos, brillantes e incapaces de ocultar la curiosidad que tras ellos se esconde. 

Durante unos minutos nadie habla, y Baekhyun se alegra de no encontrar la situación en absoluto incómoda a pesar de que ni siquiera ha mirado a Jongin un segundo desde que comenzara a andar. El viento, que vuelve a soplar insistente, hace que se esconda ligeramente dentro de su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que escucha los dientes de Jongin castañear a su lado. Extrañado, Baekhyun lo mira con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea; sabe que para cuando el día acabe y esté de vuelta en casa los tendrá cortados, pero no se para demasiado a pensarlo, ya que hay asuntos más importantes a los que atender. 

―¿Tienes frío? ―pregunta, y tal vez la voz le suene demasiado brusca, como la voz de un padre cuando reprende a su hijo. Baekhyun se tiene que recordar por un segundo que él no es el padre de Jongin, y que no tiene derecho a comportarse de forma autoritaria con él, aunque esa ni siquiera fuera su intención en un principio. 

Jongin se encoge de hombros mientras mantiene los ojos clavados en el paisaje urbano que frente a él se despliega. Baekhyun no sabe si se trata de rebeldía o si por el contrario no quiere que le pregunte nada, así que opta por callar a pesar de que una mueca que haría que Zitao necesitara asistencia médica inmediata y de la que Chanyeol se reiría de forma ridícula le cruza la cara con rapidez. 

Un minuto después, Jongin vuelve a castañear los dientes y cuando Baekhyun se gira para mirarlo puede ver perfectamente cómo se sacude cuando el viento lo golpea desde atrás y le revuelve el pelo aún más. Con un bufido algo afectado decide que no importa que Jongin no sea su hijo ―no quiere que lo sea de ninguna manera, piensa con alarma―, así que con un movimiento rápido se deshace de su propia chaqueta y se la pasa por los hombros a Jongin, que a su vez lo observa de hito en hito. Los pies se le han quedado clavados en el suelo, y si no cierra la mandíbula es posible que un par de palomas le aniden dentro de la boca, pero Baekhyun solo le levanta una ceja a modo de explicación. 

―Gracias, hyung ―murmura atónito Jongin, que sigue los pasos del otro con urgencia una vez echan a andar de nuevo―. Queda… ¿Queda mucho? ―pregunta unos minutos más tarde, y la impaciencia es tan obvia en su voz temblorosa que Baekhyun vuelve a tener que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para evitar darse la vuelta y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. 

―Ya casi estamos. ―Lo que sí hace es mirarlo y guiñar el ojo de ese modo que Chanyeol dice que le dan ganas de vomitar, aunque Baekhyun sabe que bromea porque sus guiños siempre han sido irresistibles. Jongin parpadea rápidamente ante el gesto que hace que un bonito sonrojo se le suba a las mejillas a gran velocidad, aunque intenta cubrirlo arrebujándose en la chaqueta de Baekhyun, que agarra con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le han quedado tensos y blancos. 

Baekhyun vuelve a mirar al frente con el corazón al galope; frunce el ceño mientras se regaña mentalmente por enésima vez desde que conociera a Jongin. El muchacho es demasiado joven, él es demasiado mayor y los sentimientos que le golpean el pecho con angustiosa insistencia son demasiado inapropiados. 

Antes de que pueda martirizarse durante mucho tiempo más, no obstante, el lugar al que quería llevar a Jongin aparece frente a sus ojos y el corazón vuelve a latirle a toda velocidad, aunque esta vez por un motivo diferente. O quizás no. 

―Vale, esto a lo mejor te parece raro ―comenta mientras se da la vuelta en el sitio; está a punto de chocar de bruces contra Jongin, que salta hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado cuando casi se tocan―, pero me gustaría que cerraras los ojos y te taparas los oídos. 

Jongin lo mira desconfiado. Baekhyun lo entiende; no es normal que un extraño, por así decirlo, te pida que te prives por voluntad propia de los dos sentidos de los que más depende tu integridad física. Mucho más después del incidente de un tiempo atrás. Baekhyun lo entiende, pero espera que todo el tiempo que ha conocido a Jongin haya servido para que le dé un voto de confianza mínimo. Jongin lo escruta durante unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, como parece hacer cuando piensa profundamente en algo, y finalmente asiente con la cabeza tímido, así como si esperara de algún modo que Baekhyun no lo viera. 

Este ríe para sí mismo cuando Jongin cierra los ojos y se tapa las orejas con las grandes palmas de sus manos, y ríe un poco más cuando el chico da un salto una vez las manos de Baekhyun entran en contacto con sus costados para guiarlo calle adelante. Para su mayor condena, piensa Baekhyun, Jongin es adorable la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Los nervios parecen empujarlo hacia delante, sin embargo, así que en lugar de agazaparse como un conejillo asustado, Baekhyun entra por las puertas blancas que los separan de la sorpresa y habla con voz segura a la chica que hay detrás del mostrador, que tras una comprobación y una sonrisa emocionada sale de la habitación con paso casi saltarín. 

Mientras tanto, Jongin se retuerce en el sitio. Remueve los pies, tamborilea los dedos contra los lados de su cabeza y frunce el ceño y la nariz casi como si se estuviera concentrando en leerle la mente a Baekhyun para averiguar de qué se trata todo. Baekhyun, por su parte, se toma su tiempo en observarle, desde su cuerpo delgaducho hasta las puntas de sus dedos de uñas mordidas, pasando por los arañazos que aún tiene en las manos y la cara, el pelo aún más alborotado que antes, las manchas de barro de sus deportivas o el bulto irregular en uno de sus bolsillos que solo puede corresponder a las llaves de su casa. 

No tiene mucho tiempo para detenerse a realizar mayores contemplaciones, porque la chica entra de nuevo al habitáculo de paredes blancas con una sonrisa aún mayor que antes y un fardo cuidadosamente sujeto entre los brazos. Los ojos de Baekhyun se encienden mientras se gira para ponerse frente a Jongin y tocarlo con cuidado; sus dedos delicados se cierran alrededor de la muñeca del chico para separarle la mano de la cabeza, y Jongin toma esto como una especie de señal silenciosa de que puede dejar de arrugar la cara y mirar a Baekhyun con ojos entrecerrados. 

―Ya puedes destaparte los oídos y abrir los ojos ―le dice, y los nervios le dan puñetazos amorosos a su estómago cuando Jongin parpadea varias veces, como un niño cuando se despierta de la siesta y se encuentra algo desorientado―. Date la vuelta cuando quieras para ver tu sorpresa. 

Jongin realmente parece confuso, y Baekhyun se siente de gelatina por dentro debido a ello, pero todos los nervios y toda la angustia y ansiedad que ha sentido desde que conoció al chiquillo merecen la pena cuando ve cómo los ojos se le iluminan y una sonrisa cegadora se apodera de su gesto con rapidez pasmosa una vez se gira y reconoce que el bulto entre los brazos de la chica que hay detrás del mostrador no es otro que Monggu. 

Jongin suelta un grito ahogado. Es bastante obvio que está intentando contener las lágrimas (si es por simple decoro o por no parecer un sentimental es lo que no sabe muy bien Baekhyun), y gira la cabeza para mirar al caniche y a Baekhyun de forma intermitente, como si no supiera decidir por sí mismo si quiere lanzarse a abrazar primero a uno o al otro. Baekhyun le sonríe entonces, gesto que aprovecha Jongin para andar los pocos pasos que le separan de su mascota, que se retuerce nerviosa en los brazos de la chica con la cola sacudiéndose de forma espasmódica y la lengua dándole bandazos fuera de la boca. Jongin acerca las manos hasta Monggu, que casi vibra de felicidad al reconocer a su dueño, y comienza a olisquearlo, a lamerle la mano, el brazo y el cuello cuando salta y le apoya las patas en el pecho. Entre risitas tímidas el chico lo sujeta y lo acaricia con cuidado, ojos tiernos sobre el pelaje marrón, y un segundo más tarde clava la mirada de nuevo en Baekhyun, que lo mira a su vez con un sentimiento tan profundo de cariño que hace que las piernas se le tambaleen, y que no pueda evitarlo y se lance a sus brazos tras dejar a Monggu con la muchacha. 

El aire se le sale de los pulmones cuando siente cómo los delgaduchos brazos de Jongin lo rodean con firmeza y cómo la calidez de su mejilla lo roza cuando el joven esconde las tímidas palabras de agradecimiento que se le escapan a borbotones de los labios en el hueco de su cuello. Baekhyun lo abraza con indecisión, suave y ligero al principio, y apretándolo contra sí mismo más tarde cuando nota cómo Jongin se abre ante él bajo el cuidadoso toque de sus dedos. Ristras de «gracias» le llegan a los oídos junto con una respiración algo irregular que lo hace temblar por mil y un motivos, y la mejilla de Jongin está aún algo inflamada y tiene un par de cortes, pero es suave al apoyarse contra la suya. 

Puede que Baekhyun note algunas lágrimas resbalarle por el cuello entonces, y puede que no todas ellas sean de Jongin.


	11. Mensaje nuevo

> «Hyung, hoy salgo de clase a las 8. ¿Estás libre a esa hora? ¿Quieres que nos veamos?»

*

Jongin se muerde el labio, nervioso, mientras da golpecitos con la punta del pie en el suelo de forma inconsciente. Cuando unos minutos más tarde llega la respuesta que espera y que hace que el móvil le vibre en la palma de la mano, da un repullo que casi hace que el aparato que sujeta con dedos temblorosos vaya a parar al suelo. Esos mismos dedos desbloquean la pantalla de forma ansiosa. 

_1 mensaje nuevo._

*

> «¡Desde luego! ¿Paso a recogerte cuando termines?»

*

Tras enviarle una respuesta afirmativa, Jongin vuelve a su última clase con paso saltarín y ojos brillantes, ciertamente mucho más contento de lo que ha estado en los últimos meses. Le debe muchas cosas a Baekhyun, que se ha preocupado por él más que nadie y lo ha apoyado de forma sorprendentemente incondicional cuando más abandonado se encontraba. Que le ha enseñado con una voz gentil y unas manos delicadas que no está solo, que siempre está con él aunque no se encuentre presente, y que se ha quedado a su lado todo este tiempo para demostrarle que era cierto lo que le dijo ―que no lo abandonaría a su suerte. Todas esas palabras suenan definitivamente mucho mejor cuando Baekhyun se las dice al oído. 

Las cosas todavía no están del todo claras entre los dos. Jongin sigue teniendo miedo a veces y Baekhyun sigue esperándolo pacientemente cada vez que se recluye en su caparazón. Baekhyun le sonríe cuando se asoma al mundo y Jongin sigue sonrojándose cuando piensa más de la cuenta en él. En ocasiones cree que es una molestia para él, que en cualquier momento se cansará de escuchar sus tonterías y lo dejará solo de nuevo, pero, por el momento, ocho meses han pasado y Baekhyun sigue sin mostrar signos de cansancio. Eso es algo que lo reconforta cuando se va por las noches a dormir, además de hacerlo sentir a gusto consigo mismo y levantarle el ánimo cuando cree que va a caer de nuevo. 

Jongin está impaciente porque acabe la clase de Álgebra Lineal en la que estará atrapado hasta las ocho de la tarde, y está impaciente por poder desconectar un rato de la rutina, y está también impaciente por enseñarle a Baekhyun la matrícula de honor que ha sacado en su examen de Análisis Complejo. 

Pero sin duda, Jongin está aún más impaciente por ser testigo de la alegría que sabe que pintará los labios de Baekhyun al escuchar la buena nueva, y por ser capaz de ver ese pequeño montoncito de estrellas que se refleja en sus ojos cuando se pone de puntillas para darle un beso nada más verlo.


End file.
